


The struggles of an anxious mess named Virgil

by MalfoyJackson394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Draco isn't bad in this, Drug Use, Dyslexic Virgil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione and Logan are siblings, Hogwarts, Hurt Virgil, I make Virgil suffer a lot, Implied/Referenced Anorexia, Remy and Virgil are Brothers, Remy has minor PTSD, Remy is awesome, Remy was abused but not as badly, Self-Harm, So is Hermione, Some chapters are dark, Thomas is Hermione and Logan Dad, Virgil has PTSD, Virgil will be protected, abused!Virgil, analogical - Freeform, artistic virgil, musical virgil, neither is pansy and Blaise and Daphne, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyJackson394/pseuds/MalfoyJackson394
Summary: Virgil and Remy Nightshade go to Hogwarts as transfers from a small American school (That isn't Illvermory) in their 5th yeah. They already know Hermione as Logan, her brother, is their friend but they face all the struggles of school. As well as more angsty issues.Disclaimer: I don't own Sander Sides or Harry Potter.p.s. This is my first story on here but it is also on my wattpad account under the same name.You guys can chose majority of the Hogwarts ships and constructive criticism is definatly accepted.Hope you enjoy! :)Trigger warnings are in the first chapter as well as some other stuff although I know most people probably won't read it, probably because I always skip them as well!





	1. AN: Trigger warnings, comments and other semi-important shiz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on this and reading it. Speaking of reading, I know majority of people are not reading this. I know this because I am one of the people who skip these things. Anyway for the people who are reading it heres some lovely trigger warnings for this story....

TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
minor character death  
bullying  
slurs  
Swearing (lots of it)  
violence  
nightmarish images (basically there is a nightmare chapter that isn't very pretty but its not REALLY bad, in my opinion at least.)  
Abuse (mainly verbal but also physical)  
anorexia  
self harm  
self hate  
thoughts of suicide (also past attempts)  
a little bit of homophobia  
internalised homophobia  
Needles  
Bullying late updates (Sorry in advance for that)

This list may be changed based on what I chose to happen in the story and if there is anything you want me to add please do tell me. (even if its something like insects or snakes. If it upsets you it will probably upset others as well and I want to make sure that people are prepared for this stuff.)

Comments/Suggestions:

Please don't be afraid to ask or suggest something. (Unless its mean but its fine if its meant as creative criticisms) I won't judge you. I am a very weird person myself!

There will be a few AN questions and the same goes for that.

Other Shiz:  
This is a fairly dark story but there is fluff!

Anyway that's all!  
Now if you read this, enjoy the crappy story I've written my little Demons!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
*waves*


	2. Chapter 1: WHAT! No Starbucks on the train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I'm hopeless at checking!  
> TW: Mild Panic, Crying, References to flashback, PTSD.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :)

Virgils POV  
We all ran through the wall to get to platform 9 3/4, Remy and I leading them and my aunties following behind.

Roman was gushing to Patton about how 'magical' the train station was, then of course switching it to tell his story about the dragon witch. Even though he grew up around magic he still finds it extraordinary. Patton was also amazed by the wall thing, being just as excited as Roman.

"And the dragon-witch just flew away from....wow." Roman stared in awe at the red train.

"You took the words right outta my mouth babe." Remy smirked.  
"It's so cool!" Patton yelled, running up to it, Remy, Roman and my aunties close behind.

I would've been speechless by the sight of the train if it wasn't for the amount of people around me, causing me to have to focus on calming my breathing.

As I was doing this, I felt a hand grip my own. At first I flinched away but relaxed after realising it was just Logan.

"Are you alright? Actually that was a pointless question, of course you are not fine. Breathe with me; in, two, three, four...hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven...out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."  
He held my hand to his chest and did the breathing exercise alone with me, tapping his finger on the top of my hand in a steady rhythm.

After a few minutes I could breathe properly and gave my nerd a small smile. He smiled back, cheeks tinged slightly pink, and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I chuckled a little, "what am I going to do without you?"  
"Well, you'll have Remy and Hermione there with you and if you need to talk to me you can always send an owl. It isn't very convenient. A phone would be..." he pulled one of his vocabulary-cards, " a heck of a lot better."

I laughed and took the card away, "you know you don't need them right?"  
"Yes but I enjoy being able to learn these...even if they are always changing." he murmured the last part.

I smiled again and felt my eyes start to well up slightly. "I'm really going to miss you Loga." My voice cracked on the nickname as I hugged him tightly. He's never been really keen on physical contact and generally I'm not either but this was a special occasion. He hugged back, a little awkwardly despite us hugging quite a lot of times by both our standards.

I heard him sniff as he buried his head in my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more minutes. When we eventually did pull back he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm going to miss you as well starlight." he voice was shaking but we both ignored it.

Before either one of us could speak again, Patton launched himself at me.

"Have you seen the train? Its incredible!" He rambled on for a little about it with us all laughing at his antics.

Unfortunately though, a train whistle sounded signifying for the students to get on.

Remy and I both gave my auntie Grace and my auntie Lana a hug goodbye. Roman and Patton also gave us hugs, Roman having to pull a weeping Patton off me. Logan shook Remy's hand and gave me a small quick hug, unlike the last one.

"Make sure to say hi to my sister for me." He reminded. I could see that he was trying to hold in more tears and to be honest, so was I, although a few may have even escaped so it was good that I didn't put on a whole lot of eyeshadow like I usually do.

My older brother and I stepped onto the train and found a compartment to ourselves, which was a miracle based on how many people were probably going to the school.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, using his 'big brother' voice.  
"Yeah, I'm all good for now." I gave him a smirk. "But do me a favour and shut up for the ride there." He gasped dramatically.

"Bitch, don't go getting an attitude with your older brother." He snapped his finger.

Instead of responding verbally, I flipped him off, smirking, and took my headphones and MP3 player (Logan managed to get it to work with magic but a phone was to hard) out of the backpack I recently got, courtesy of Roman.

I looked out of the window as my music played, completely lost in my own world until...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE STARBUCKS!!!! THIS IS A MAGIC SCHOOL!!!" Remy yelled at the poor trolly lady who had come around to our compartment.

"I'm sorry dearie but I don't know what that is."  
"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT STARBUCKS IS IT'S..."  
"Remy do everyone a favour and shut the fu" I glanced at the lady, "..heck up." I stage-whispered  
"BUT.."  
"Nope. zip it ya Starbucks addict."  
He huffed, "fine. Do you at least have caffeinated drinks?"  
"Not at the moment I'm afraid."  
"OH FOR F.."  
"We'll take two sugar quills please." I quickly mumbled before he attracted to much attention to us. Talking to one lady was nerve racking enough.

She handed us the treats in exchange for our money and carried on her merry way.

I sighed and slumped in my seat in relief as she left, closing the door behind her. Remy continued to grumbled to himself while I continued my previous activity of ignoring everyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!time skip brought to you by crofters!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride went by and soon we were at the carriages. Luckily no one noticed us, probably because we were in new uniforms. Which, by the way, are not as good as my hoodie.

Remy promised not to make a scene before we left so thankfully he wasn't being his usual sassy self and drawing everyone's attention to us. One of the perks of no phones is not having Remy constantly yelling into his.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw the creatures pulling the carriage, Remy copying my actions and gasping.  
"Thestrals." I whispered.

Some tall kid pushed past me, without apologising, shaking me out of unwanted memories.  
"Come on." I dragged us to an empty carriage.

The journey to the castle went by the same as the train expect this time I read a book, some fantasy one Roman and Patton had written together as a going away present. It was actually surprisingly good (apart from a few spelling and grammar mistakes) and I only stopped reading it when we arrived.

The other kids went into the hall but we waited outside, as our note had told us to, and waited for the first years and a teacher.

A strict looking woman dressed in emerald robes came out and looked down at us.

"Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall. Am I correct in assuming you are the Nightshade children?"

"Yass, of course we are!" Remy grinned however that looked then turned darker, "but you should really be able to get Starbucks on the train. I was DYING." he clapped his hands on dying.

"I'll have to consider it, Mr. Nightshade." she dismissed. "Now, all students have to get sorted by the sorting hat in order to decide which house they are in. I will call the first-years in before you and they will be sorted. When professor Dumbledoor calls for you, you can come in and be sorted as well."

As she explained, the first-years rolled in, all with different expressions. McGonagall turned to them and gave them another version of the speech she gave us. As this was happening I took a moment to process this information.

Remy and I may not be in the same house. This could be bad, I need Remy. What happens if I have a panic attack or a nightmare or...

I felt my brother squeeze my shoulder and look at me with a concerned expression.

"You ok smidget?"

"W..what if we a..aren't in the s..same ho..use." My breathing was fast but no air was going into my lungs. I didn't even register the younger kids going inside the hall.

"Oh hun, it'll be okay. I'm sure we'll be together. Plus Hermione's here as well so you may be with her. For now just focus on breathing."

He helped me with the exercises until I was back to normal. Two, minor panic attacks in one day. What a fantastic start!

By the time I was calmed down, the majority of the kids had been sorted. I was already tired from the days events so the thought of getting into a nice warm bed kept me going. Even if I wasn't going to sleep. It's the thought that counts after all.

"this year, we have two transfer students from Acatiana Academy of Magic, in America. They will both be joining the 5th years. I expect you all to make them feel welcome. Now can Virgil and Remy Nightshade please come up to the sorting hat."

All of a sudden everyone turned to face us. I curled into my robes, trying to appear as small as I could. I mean I'm already basically the hight of the first-years anyway, if not a little taller.

Remy strutted up to the hat, swaying his hips as he went. I followed behind, trying to ignore everyones eyes on me.

He went first and sat down on the old looking stool to have an even older looking hat placed on his head. He pulled a lot of facial expressions, as if taking to himself or the hat until said hat called out.

"Slytherin!"

I held back a scream as the hat spoke. Hats aren't supposed to do that right? I guess magic just has to be weird all the time.

Remy stood up and snapped his fingers proudly as a table filled with green-wearing students clapped, some cheering.

Instead of walking to the table he stood to the side and gave a nod to me, telling me to get on the stool.

I took a deep breath and walked, hesitantly up to it. The hat was placed on my head the moment I sat down.

'Hello Virgil. A voice in my head spoke.'

I jumped and let out I startled gasp when it did.

'Don't worry, I'm just the sorting hat.'

'What the Fuck!' I screamed in my mind.

the hat flinched on my head, 'no need to shout. I just need to sort you. Can you let me see your memories.'

'Heck no. No one gets to see them. Definitely not some creepy hat!' I thought.

'If I cannot see who you are then how will I sort you?'

'Just put me with Remy.' I replied. This whole situation is pretty odd, even for a magic school.

'Well I suppose it will take a while to convince you and other students want to eat so I guess...'

"Slytherin!" It yelled again.

I let out a sigh of relief as the hat was removed from my head and the green table clapped again. I flinched at the noise but allowed my big bro to take my still shaking hand and practically drag my jelly legs to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo was it good? Hopefully it wasn't disappointing but I have the next few chapters planned so they should be out soon. The next one will probably be out in at least three days at the latest.


	3. Chapter 2: Snake Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nothing really bad just a few mentions of being scared of loud noises and anxiety but let me know if I missed any. :)

Hermione's POV

Harry, Ron and I took our normal seats in the great hall, chatting about all the usual things. I had stayed at Grimmauld place for the majority of the holidays which was fun but I also missed the others.

The beginning of the night went by as usual, a run down of the rules, the welcome speech and then the sorting happened. I was zoning out for the most part until Professor Dumbledoor started talking about transfers from Acatiana Academy. Thats where Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil and Remy go! My dad also helps out at that school.

I was supposed to go there but then I got a Hogwarts letter. It was weird since I'm American and all, although papa was English. He was a muggle while dad is a muggleborn. Technically that means I'm a halfblood but we decided to say that I was a muggleborn, mainly it made me feel closer to papa but they are a few other reasons. I also used Papa's last name, opposed to Sanders, for the same reasons.

When I did get my Hogwarts letter dad was so happy and did everything he needed to do so that I could go to school here. The downside was not being able to be with Logan and everyone else but I have Harry and the Weasleys. 

"Now can Remy and Virgil Nightshade please come up to the sorting hat."

I gasped as two of my closest friends walked to the sorting hat. 

THEY WERE COMING AND DIDN"T TELL ME!

Remy went up first. As much as it pained me, I had to suspect that he would be in,

"Slytherin."

Yep. And Virgils going to follow him and also be in,

"Slytherin."

 Of course. They better watch out for Malfoy.

______________________________________________________________________

Virgils POV (back to after the sorting)

We scanned for a place to sit that was away from everyone else but unfortunately, majority of the table was filled, only a few spare spots between people.

A boy with platinum blond hair signalled for us to come over. Remy reacted instantly and strode over then took a seat next to the boy. Not wanting to be left alone without Remy, I followed and sat next to him.

"So, you guys are from America?"

"Sure are Gurl." Remy snapped his fingers again, "I'm Remy and this is my lil' bro Virgil." He pointed his thumb to him. I Gave the blond boy a small nod and two-finger salute.

He raised his eyebrows at being called 'Gurl' but responded non the less, "I'm Draco Malfoy, This is Blaise Zabini," He pointed the boy sitting next to him, "Pansy Parkinson." The girl across from him nodded and smiled, "Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass."

"Hey." Theo said while Daphne waved.

"Oh, and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Draco pointed to two boys stuffing themselves with the food that had just appeared on the table. "What's your blood status?"

"Oh." Remy looked surprised by the question. 

I don't blame him, at the Academy and the area we're from, Blood status isn't really a big thing but Logan told me how in England it was for some people. 

"Um..well...We're purebloods but."

"Good. So why are you transferring?"

"Oh." Remy started, "well, you see, we..."

"Remy shut up." I whisper-growled, face blushing.

"Awww, why?" he sang but I knew he wouldn't push it.

"you know why you asshat so shut it."

"Fine you bitch." he rolled his eyes but a smirk played on his lips.

"So. Virgil?" Pansy leaned towards me, "You single?"

I froze. No one ever asks me things like that, especially girls. Firstly, I'm gay and secondly, the only people I really talk to are my close friends.

I didn't say anything. Mainly because I don't talk to people I barely know and also the question was kind of unexpected....well, very unexpected.

I could see Remy trying not to laugh from the corner of my eye and kicked him under the table.

________________________________________________________________________________

Draco's POV

These new kids are weird. Who calls a boy 'gurl?'and why did they both have their ears pierced? Hell Virgil has a nose piercing as well! The full out swearing also took me by surprise but mostly it's the fact that Virgil didn't want Remy to tell me why they transferred. Guess, I'll have to find it out myself.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts as Pansy asked the smaller boy his relationship status. It was pretty funny to watch him stumble. Remy was also trying to hold back his laughter but then he stopped and his face winced as if being hit...oh.

Before he could get injured any more I stepped in, "Pansy leave him alone, he's obviously uncomfortable."

"Oh. Sorry Virgil." she smiled at him and leaned back, going to talk to Blaise about something.

Virgil shot me a grateful look and I just shrugged in return.

The rest of dinner went by as usual, chatting about our holiday and what we should expect for this year. I also found that Virgil is only 14 but wanted to join his brother in our year. Kinda dumb in my opinion.

I raised an eyebrow to myself when I saw Remy try and put more food on Virgils plate. He didn't have a lot to start with so I understand it but shouldn't Virgil be in charge of that? Either way, he didn't accept it and didn't eat anything else, other than the original food on his plate, for the rest of the night. Slightly odd.

When dinner was over we made our way to the dungeons. I took note of how Remy carried himself very confidently while the other slumped down. In Slytherin its good to be confident so we may have to work on that. Remy also tended to sway his hips as he strutted.

Soon we made it to the door and I told everyone the password. (Amortentia) As a prefect I have to make sure all the new snakes know these things. Pansy took care of the first-years while I gave the transfers a tour.

We entered and I smirked at their faces. It is a nice room. Particularly the windows where you can see into the lake.

"Our dorms are up those stairs." I pointed them in the direction and walked up in front of them.

Their mouths were still hanging open but I ignored it as I gestured around the room, "Those two beds are yours since they have your things on them. You can decorate as long as it doesn't annoy the rest of us. Also the bathroom is through that door."

While they set up Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle all came in. As usual it was the fight for the shower order. I didn't want to always have to go the prefect bathroom so I just used ours. Unfortunately there's 5 of us, now 7.

"I call first!"

"You were first last year!"

"I haven't ever been first!"

This all went on for a while so I just slipped inside, showered and came out to all the angry faces.

"I'm first." I demanded and then sat on my bed. No one argued with me, Blaise because he new it was useless and the others because they new not to cross me. While this was happening I observed the new students to for the umpteenth time today. What can I say, they're fascinating.

They were just talking but Vigil was flinching when the yelling got really loud. Remy was lying down next to him and glancing at the others every so often.

In the end the order was me, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Remy and Virgil.

Virgil took a relatively long time in the bathroom and his brother raised an eyebrow at him. I couldn't help but notice that there was a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

None the less we all went to sleep to prepare for the day a head of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok thats done. Sorry its kinda blocky.
> 
> Anyway, See you later Demons!


	4. Chapter 3: UmmmmmBitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Negative self-talk, Self-hate, Sensory overload, implied/referenced self-harm, reference to a nightmare.

Virgils POV

The next day came all to soon. I didn't actually sleep. Just listened to music because thats better then being stuck in a cycle of thinking about my wasted existence in this world. 

I like the common room. It isn't to bright which will be good on my sensory overload days-those are the worst- and looking out into the lake is nice enough. Generally those things scare me but I feel safe from behind the glass.

Its different from my school house- Caute- which is the purple house. Instead of having dorms for each house we have a student from a few of the different houses in a dorm. Romans in Partum- the creative red house, Patton is in Moralis- the moral orange house, Logan is in Logicae- the logical dark blue house and remy is in Relaxo- The relaxed green house. Remy likes to call it Nox because most of them 'Sleep all day and party all night.' There are a few more houses but thats all in my dorm.

One of the perks of staying awake all night is being awake early in the morning when I can shower without the others there. And thats exactly what I did.

In the bathroom I avoided looking at myself in the mirror because if I did that I would be tempted to hurt myself and I'm trying not to do that anymore.

The steaming water hit my skin and I smiled at the slight pain. I know I shouldn't but its better then the alternate solution and besides, it isn't even that hot. I didn't even realise how long I was in there until someone was banging on the door.

"Get out! you'll make us all late." I didn't recognise the voice but either way they're yelling at me.

Not even 24 hours in and you've already managed to be a burden. The annoying voice in my head whispered. I ignored it and focused on getting ready instead.

Once I had dressed into my new robes, slightly self-conscious of not having my hoodie on, I walked out and...Theodore..I think his name is, was waiting with an angry scowl. "Draco and Blaise went to the prefects bathroom and yet they'll both be back soon meaning you took up over two peoples shower time. Scram."

Blaise isn't a prefect but I guess Draco can let people in. I ran out and found my older brother playing exploding snap with Daphne. He never did shower in the morning. Unless he came back from a party which is actually most nights.

"Hey Smidget. Sleep well." He smirked as I went red and Daphne giggled.

I gave a thumbs up. Generally I don't like to lie but if I didn't he would be upset and worry. I don't want to weigh him down with stuff like that.

There wasn't many people down in the common room. I don't know why though. breakfast doesn't start for a little while.

I watched the exploding snap game and failed to even noticed when Blaise and Draco walked through the door. 

"hey guys." Blaise waved. 

I jumped about five feet in the air, causing the others to laugh and me to hide in the hood of my robes.

"Nice welcome there Virgil." Draco gave me a pat on the back. I flinched slightly and his eyebrows furrowed but he let it slide.

"Are the other down yet?" He quizzed instead.

"Nope just us." Remy winked.

"In that case can we join your game?" Blaise sat down.

"Of course. First let us finish this one."

The four of them played, with me watching until the others came down. Pansy being first and Theodore being last. Draco asked if I wanted to join a few times but I just shook my head.

"You guys wanna leave now?" Pansy exclaimed, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited by the door.

"One sec." Blaise said with his tongue out, "and I win! YES!" He jumped up and did a little happy dance, making us all roll our eyes but smile anyway. "Now we can leave." And leave we did.

Breakfast was basically the same as diner, people talking, me shaking or nodding my head to answer, Remy trying to get me to eat more food and me refusing because- "I'm trying I really am but its hard." I had signed that to him enough that he should get it. I know for a fact that he can understand sign language.

The only interesting thing that happened was professor Snape coming around and giving us our time tables. 

Remy and I had the same classes:

Today we had: Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts.

I was happy to know that on Friday night we had astronomy. A subject that Logan thought I would like and of course, as he's only been wrong an infinitesimal amount of times, he was right.

After breakfast Draco took us to the Transfiguration classroom. He and Blaise were in my class as well which was good. I didn't trust them but its less people who are completely strangers to me.

That class went by and soon potions came around. As we were waiting outside a hand gabbed me from behind and dragged me into a corner, away from everyone else. Before I could scream however, that person covered my mouth and revealed themselves to be.....

"Herrrmmmimmy." Was about all I could get out with a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry." she smiled, removing her hand

"Hermione?" I spoke again.

"yep. It's me Cheshire Kitty and WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HERE?" she whisper yelled so no one would hear us.

"Umm. I kinda only found out a little bit before we left and you were already going to be here sooo. Also Logan says hi." I smirked

"Of course you wouldn't send a letter." She shook her head but was smiling. "I can't believe the Nightshade brothers are here." she gasped, "How Slytherin?"|

"it's okay I guess." I mumbled,

"o...kay. well be careful of Malfoy. He doesn't exactly like me a whole lot."

Just as I was about to reply I heard the door to the classroom open and we rushed to get in.

"take a seat." He growled. We all obeyed. Snape is fucking scary.

I sat down next to Remy and behind Draco. As Snape wrote up the instructions Draco leaned down to me.

"Where were you? You just vanished?" 

I just shrugged it off as he sat down. I know that Hermione said to look out for him and I'm already doing that but the concern did look slightly realistic.

For the second time today he let the matter go and slumped back into his seat. I breathed out in relief only to suck in another breath as I came face to face with a new problem. Writing and reading.

the words on the board jumped and moved around, I turned to look at Remy for help and he shot me his -I got this- look.

Turns out he did and I went through the lesson without getting frustrated at my dyslexia.

Lunch went by, as did charms and I was actually starting to believe it may be a good day. Boy was I wrong.

We sat down and a lady in pink began her speech. We had to re-say good afternoon which was defiantly a waste of time and then she had a fight with some kid with hair worse then mine. And thats saying a lot. The screaming was panicking me, if Remy wasn't there helping me do my breathing exercise I would defiantly be having an anxiety attack right now.

The worst part was the work she made us do. All reading and writing. No actual spells like in transfiguration or Charms, no practical lessons like in potions. All theory.

When the bell rang I was all to happy to get out of there.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by and I could just relax on my bed. The downside to having a tiring day was becoming tired and I fell into a nightmare that was only stopped once remy woke me up although the reason wasn't really what I wanted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logans POV

I finished writing a letter addressed to Virgil and sank back into my seat after tying it to my owls leg.

The dorm was almost unbearable without him. The other two, while amiable, they can be a bit to.....emotional, making them occasionally intolerable. They are in their own fantasy world while Virgil is more grounded, even if his cognitive distortions sometimes take over him. He is one of the few people I can have an intelligent conversation with.

I also have noticed that I am worrying a lot more about him. All I can hope is that he is alright. Hermione should be looking after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can name the owl.
> 
> Anyway.........bye my little demons!


	5. Chapter 4: Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Deceit, Crying, Needles, Minor character death/mention of dead bodies, Dissociation, mention of abuse, non-consensual drug use.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :)

Virgils POV

"Virgil! Virgil! WAKE UP!" Remy whisper-screeched in my ear.

"Wha..what the fuck." Was my muffled reply.

"Get up. We need to get out now."

"huh?"

"Deceit's here."

That got me, I through off the covers and got to the door waiting for my brother.

"yep lets go."

We ran through the common room and out into the hallways. I neglected to consider how there was no one in my dorm nor in the common room.

We ran down, Remy pushing me in all directions. Everywhere we turned lead us to another hallway until...

"Why hello." A voice drawled from behind me. "It's been a while Virgil."

I whirled around and faced him. Half of his face covered in a snake snake tattoo. Yellow eye burning with anger.

"L...Leave us alo...ne Deceit." I glared as best I could while tears welled up in my eyes and by body shook.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your uncle?" He prowled forward, predatorily. 

I looked at Remy only to find an empty spot. I'm alone. Why can't I just be back with Logan, doing stupid but fun experiments and binge watching Sherlock Holmes and Dr Who. I would give anything to be back lying on his bed scrolling through Tumblr while he reads.

As the man I refused to accept as my relative stalked up to me, the needle in his hand drew closer to my neck. I gasped being brought back to my time spent with him those years ago.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The pale, lifeless bodies of my Mother and Father were in front of me. I didn't register the people moving around me, Remy crying over their forms. It was like everything went black apart from them and myself. 

It didn't seem real. They had always been there yet now they were here but gone at the same time. How can they be gone. How can two people, who only a few hours ago were tucking me into bed and wishing me a goodnight, just be erased from the world of the living.

I was numb, nothing mattered. I cried silently but didn't move, there wasn't any point.

The days went by in a blur, as did the funeral. Then we were brought to our uncles house. We had never met him and yet now we were living with him.

He wasn't nice. He changed the way I thought. I learnt how useless I am. How much of a waste of space. How stupid I am. Everything that is and always will be wrong with me. I didn't fight the punches and the slaps. I deserved it and even after that time was long gone I knew I needed to continue the punishment. How else would I learn?

The part that confused me was the needles. The contents rushing into my blood. Making my skin itch and crawl, my vision spotty and my legs weak. The needles were what scared me the most.

When Remy managed to tell someone Deceit ran, leaving us to be put with our aunties on our mothers side. They were nice and spent a lot of money on us. Something I feel guilty about. At least the therapy is somewhat helping.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The needle pierced the vein on my neck and I struggled against his grip.

"Virgil." A voiced whispered. Maybe it was Dad, it sounded like him. Maybe I was going to see him again. After all the tries was this how I would say hello?

"Virgil." this time mum muttered it.

"Virgil!" They were louder now.

"Wake up!"

I sat up shaking, my arms were on fire, as was my neck.

I looked up and saw the scared and concerned faces of my brother, Draco and Blaise.

"What happened Verge?" Remy sat down in front of me, moving his hand towards me slowly so I could reject them if I wanted.

"What?"

"You were screaming and crying?" Draco sat down on Remy's bed, Blaise following suit.

"I was?" I looked my hands in embarrassment to find my nails stained red. Great no wonder my arms and neck hurt. Biting them made them uneven and sharp. I really need to work on that.

"Yeah, mate. The others went to get Snape."

I stopped listening and instead fell into the one person, aside from Logan, I know I can always trust. He calmed me down and rocked us back and forth until I had fallen asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s some insite to the past oh and look who joined us! :p  
> Hope you like it, the next chapter should be coming out soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Snakes have feelings, Deceit does not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Crying, self-harm, nightmare, minor harm to others/scratching.  
> please let me know if I missed any. :)

Draco's POV

Blaise and I were laying on his bed as it was the furthest away, curtains drawn tightly shut. I would never admit it but I really missed this, us. Just being able to talk and cuddle together without keeping our reputation up. He's one of the few people that I can freely talk to. He understands me and I understand him.

I was falling asleep while Blaise played with my hair until we heard quiet whimpering. I looked at him and we made eye contact for a bit before he shrugged and we went to investigate.

I didn't recognise the voice and the only person I hadn't really heard yet was Virgil. Of course peoples voice can change slightly when they're upset.

Sure enough, we found Virgil twisting and turning, tangled up in the sheets. He was obviously having a nightmare and so we tried to wake him up.

I shook his shoulder and whispered his name. He didn't wake up and just struggled even more.

"Get Remy." I ordered Blaise.

He nodded and went to wake up the older of the Nightshade brothers.

"What's going on?" He asked  
"Virgil's having a nightmare."

"Oh Fucking asswhip." He cursed and ran to the bed we were surrounding.

Virgil's muttered whimpering turned into desperate screaming. He was thrashing around on the bed, tears leaking around him.

The other dorm members where woken up by this as well and came over.  
"What's..." Crabbe started  
"Go get Snape."

They looked at each other and ran out of the room.

As they were leaving Virgil's hands made their way to his neck and he started scratching, drawing blood. Remy tried to grab him but just got clawed instead. There was blood stains on his long T-shirt, so I assumed that he'd already scratched there.

"Virgil! Wake up!" We all screamed, trying to get him up.

On the third time he did. He bolted up and gasped for breath.

"what happened Verge?" Remy seemed hesitant to touch him, probably something to do with the nightmare.

"What?" He looked confused.

It occurred to me that this is the first time he's actually spoken while conscious, except for that time at dinner when he didn't want us to know why they transferred.

"You were screaming and crying." I informed him as I sat down, Blaise sitting next to me.

"I was?" He looked at his hands and immediately, his eyes went wide.

"Yeah, mate. The others went to get Snape." I drew his attention away from the blood, thinking it was probably the best choice of action.

He didn't respond, instead crying into Remy. Which I probably would've done too if I'm being honest.

While this went on I ventured to the bathroom to see if we had any bandages and antiseptic cream. I was successful at finding a first aid kit and started to head out but Blaise stopped me.

"You Okay?" He asked  
"Yeah a little surprised though." I shrugged  
"You're still shaking mate." He smiled sadly  
"Oh." I mumbled, I was shaking. 

I tended to get shaky when I didn't understand things and I certainly don't understand Virgil. As most people don't know, I don't like seeing people in the state Virgil was in. Yes, I can be mean and not feel any remorse but not when they are screaming and hurting themselves. Especially if I like the person. I may not know the transfers but they are in Slytherin. I'm the prefect so it's my job to make sure they're okay. I've also had a few little experiences with this kind of thing myself but not to that extent.

Blaise sighed and walked towards me rapping me in a strong embrace. A breathed in his scent relaxing against his chest. Once the shaking stopped I smiled and looked up at him.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem Dray." He kissed the top of my head and we walked out. Snape had come in and was now talking to Remy.

I walked over to the sleeping boy, taking out the medical supplies. I knew how to deal with these things. I thought I may become a healer after school and Madam Pomfrey even lets me help out at the hospital wing sometimes. Although it's pretty much all organising.

First I dealt with the cuts on his neck. It wasn't to bad but better safe then sorry. His arms were the real problem.

I rolled down his sleeves but stopped halfway. Scars covered his skin both old and new. They all seemed self inflicted. The scratching would've opened up some of the healing cuts and they could definitely scar permanently. I took out my wand and did a few spells that I had been working on. It wasn't enough to get rid of them but enough to stop the bleeding. With that done I bandaged them up and rolled his sleeves back down. I wonder if Remy knows? Either way this boy needs help. And Slytherins help each other.....sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it my lil demons?  
> The next chapter is a question chapter but please read it and answer it if you want to decide some of the ships!  
> Anyway see you soon and thank you to everyone who has read this!


	7. AN: Shipping choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's an AN question. Answer in the comments. ;)

You don't need to chose for all of these, if you don't want to. Feel free to do an OC if you want just include a little about them!

Some ships are already decided but you can chose who to pair these guys with. Also polygamous ships are fine as well.  
1: Pansy (I picture her with a girl but whoever you want is fine)  
2: Daphne  
3: Ron (I don't really like Romione that much so I probably won't do that one)  
4: Harry  
5: Hermione  
6: Remy ( I was originally going to get him with Draco and Blaise but do whoever you want)  
7: Ginny  
8: Luna  
9: Theodore  
10: Emile. (He is important because this will change a few things in the story.)  
10: someone I missed out with someone else I missed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's all.  
> Thank you to anyone who participated in this! :)  
> Bye bye my lil' demons!


	8. Chapter 6: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Negative self-talk.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :D

Virgil's POV  
When I woke up the next morning I felt something soft next to me. I snuggled closer to it until it laughed. I sprung myself away from it and then scowled at Remy.

No one else was in the room and so I yelled, "What the Fuck are you doing!?"  
"Comforting you, ya fucklet." He joked as he rolled his eyes but smiled, "now chop chop schools starting ya know." 

I glanced at Draco's clock and sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing the uniform and shoes. When I was changing I saw the bandages covering my arm.  
"What the hell?" I murmured to myself.

Who did this. WHO KNEW! Shit. Hopefully it was Remy since he knows I'm dealing with this. Yeah it would have been Remy. Who else would it be?

When I looked in the mirror I saw the ones around my neck. Welp that isn't completely obvious. I took out my wand and cast a spell that Logan had taught me. The bandages began to camouflage, making it almost impossible to see them. With that out of the way I sluggishly dragged myself into the common room where the others were waiting.

They all smiled when I came down, minus Theodore, and Draco came up to me.  
"Hey. What classes do you have today, mate?" He asked  
I took out my timetable and showed it to him.  
"Hmm Okay. I've got Arithmacy instead of ancient runes so Blaise will show you where to go but I have Care Of magical creatures with you. Herbology is boring but at least you have a spare, after." He grinned.

"Come on guys let's go to lunch." Daphne called us all.  
"You mean breakfast." Draco corrected  
"Yeah whatever." She waved her hand

Once again the day went by and I was relieved when my spare came around. Remy has signed up for divination for whatever reason. Divination is weird, like, I don't want to know how I'm going to die. If it's inevitable then I'm just going to be scared of it for the rest of my life and it probably won't even be correct. According to Hermione the teacher's, "an idiot who will say any ridiculous statement to appear as a legitimate teacher." Although she's never really liked Divination so she may not be a reliable source.

I knew my way to the grounds as we went there for Care of magical creatures. I sat down under a tree and got out my guitar. Luckily I have undetectable extension charms on my bag. Luckily where I’m from the ministry doesn’t monitor them like they do here. The first time Hermione taught me the spell it was a disaster.

.................................  
"Okay, repeat after me. Capacious extremis." She smiled assuringly.  
I took a deep breath. Capacious extremis." I tried.  
"No it’s more like...ca-PAY-shus ex-TREME-us. Don't worry, just try again."  
"ca-PAY-shus ex-TREME-us." I basically yelled.  
"Good, A little less aggressively now." She laughed.  
"ca-pay-shus ex-treme-us." I finally said.  
"Perfect!" She clapped, "good job. Now the wand movement."  
"Oh stars okay."

We went over the movements until she was finally satisfied.  
"Time to do this thang." She exclaimed doing a weird shimmy and pulling an accent.  
"Dear Shiznick never do that again." I shivered with a disgusted face.  
"Yeah that felt weird." She gritted her teeth, "anyway....Try."  
"ca-pay-shus ex-treme-us!" I yelled and pointed my wand.

The salt shaker on the table then exploded shooting glass and salt everywhere. It then reversed back into its original state only to burst open once again. Hermione spring into action, pulling us behind the light blue couch in the corner of the living room.

"Holy Quiznack What did you do!?" She screeched but not at me.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled as glass flew past me.  
"Immobulus!" She yelled pointing her wand. 

The glass froze in the air and we peaked up from behind the sofa.

"Good job shortcake." I breathed  
"I'm taller than you!" She exclaimed in mock outraged, the smile gave it away, as she turned to me.  
"By like an inch." I retorted.  
"Still taller." She sang.  
We then shared a glance before bursting out into laughter.  
.......................................

I tuned the instrument and played a few notes before coughing and starting to sing.

"The day goes by as it normally would.  
Not gonna talk cause I never could.  
Then you stand in front of me  
And it feels like I've been set free  
But does anything ever really last?  
Could you love me even with my past?

Oh, Will you be here for me?  
Will you get down in one knee?  
Can I trust you with my heart?  
Cause if you break it I'll fall apart.  
So please tell me I can trust you.  
Cause it's hard for me to do.

I'm really not loveable.  
So many people call me dull.  
Yet you seem to remain here.  
You seem to take away the fear.  
But is it really true?  
Is this really you?

Will you be here for me?  
Will you get down in one knee?  
Can I trust you with my heart?  
Cause if you break it I'll fall apart.  
So please tell me I can trust you.  
Cause it's hard for me to do.

Your smile.."

"Nice singing mate."  
I vault off the ground, guitar falling off me.  
"Wow sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said. The boy had flaming red hair and lots of freckles.  
"You Okay?" Another asked. This one I recognised, he took on Umbridge. Harry Potter, Hermione's friend.

I nodded to the question.  
"Brilliant. Did you write that yourself?" Harry asked

I nodded again, blushing slightly under their stares, and ducked my head. I hate attention.

"Do you speak or only sing?" Ron asked, and Harry elbowed him, "ow. I was just asking."  
"Ummm I...i speak." I mumbled  
"Hey are you that transfer kid?" Harry asked, head tilting  
"Ahh, Yeah." I nodded.  
"So your in Slytherin." The red head frowned.  
"Yes." Was my articulate response. 

I was going to gesture to my robes but then remembered that I'd changed into my way more comfortable hoodie.

He scowled, "Come on Harry let's go."  
"Hey wait a second." Harry held back, "we don't even know him yet."  
"He's a Slytherin. We know enough."  
"That's a bit judgmental, don't you think." He sassed back

Are they forgetting I'm right here and can hear their conversation. I am forgettable.

They started arguing like Roman and Logan do sometimes, although not quite as bad, so I just sighed as I gathered up my guitar. It's nearly dinner anyway.

Harry saw me going and called out, "wait!" But I just ignored him and walked faster. I know he's friends with Hermione but I don't like yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?  
> Hope you like it! (:  
> I also wrote that song which I’m pretty proud of even though it’s not that good but anyway...  
> Bye bye for now my lil demonos.  
> ;)


	9. Chapter 7: In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here’s the next part plus a google translated version.  
> TW: Mention of murders (in a performance/it doesn't actually happen), Umbridge, rude teachers/abuse of power, mention of self-harm, scars, slight allude to possible animal cruelty, harm/Umbridge's quill, flashbacks, PTSD, panic attacks, sensory overload, blood, abuse.

Virgil's POV  
The first weekend had now finished and it was back to class. 

Hermione, Remy and I had talked over the weekend. Sharing stories of what happed over the Holiday. Mainly the play Roman performed in about a Victorian murder party. I enjoyed it quite a lot although at parts I was a little scared, Logan kept on muttering about the non-factual parts of it and how he 'can't understand theatre." Patton on the other hand was upset by the murders, however Roman looked after him after it and brought him ice cream. 

Hermione talked about Voldemort and how the ministry is stupid and doesn't see reason. 

Logan had written a letter to me,  
Dear Virgil,  
I hope that you are finding Hogwarts satisfactory and it's lessons rewarding. I've been curious about what house you are in. If I was made to guess I would chose Slytherin but I would like a confirmation. Was the train ride bearable? How about the architecture of the castle? Roman is also curious about that as you can probably imagine.

I am missing having you in the dorm. The others can be insufferable sometimes and having no one to hold an intellectual conversation with is driving me to my figurative 'breaking point.' I hope that you are enjoying Hogwarts more than I am enjoying Roman and Patton.

If you need anything I am here.  
Sincerely, Logan.

To which I responded with my own summary of the school year so far. I honesty don't know how I'll make it without him.

Draco was nice, I began talking to him without stuttering and he's been helping me with homework after he found out I'm dyslexic. He was nice about it. I remember it like it was yesterday... probably because it was.

I was glaring at my history of magic homework with a scowl.

"You know if you want to set that on fire you should use a wand, not your eyes." Draco came up behind me.  
I sighed, "I just....can't write it." I grumbled angrily  
"Why." He quizzed, "if you want a starting sentence I can help." He offered.  
"No...it's just....I'm dyslexic." I slumped down ready to be ridiculed but that never happened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner I would've helped you on that potions homework yesterday." He sat down at the table and took my paper and pen, "You tell me what to write and I'll write it for you."  
"Are you sure? You don't have to."  
"No it's fine, really. I've got nothing else to do anyway." He smiled.

Now however was the start of the school week and I prepared myself for the day. As usual the day passed until my least favourite class. DADA.

The writing killed me and increased my already unbearable headache.  
"Mr. Nightshade." Umbitch called from beside my desk.  
I looked up, as did Remy.  
"Is this really all you've written?" She pointed.

What does she mean. The teachers know I'm dyslexic. (Doesn't stop them from giving me homework though.) 

I stared at her. What was I supposed to say. I'm not going to speak in front of everyone.  
"Answer me." She snapped.  
"He can't." Remy scowled back.  
"Of course he can. He isn't mute."  
"Well actually..." Remy started  
"No. If he doesn't speak he gets a detention."

WHAT THATS COMPLETELY UNFAIR!

"I see." She mumbled, "well if you aren't going to talk I'll see you this afternoon." She turned away.

Draco looked at me worriedly and Remy signed to me 'You Okay?" I nodded and kept thinking angrily about what just occurred.

At dinner I was nervously picking at my nails. (Remy had to stop me a few times because of them drawing blood) I was thankful that the bandages were there because if they weren't I probably would have scratched at the scars instead.

All to soon I found myself at the door of Umbitch's office. I knocked hesitantly and after a few seconds it was opened, revealing an ugly pink room filled with cats on plates. I briefly questioned if they were trapped their, it definitely wouldn't be beyond her to do something like that.

The other noticeable thing was not actually a thing, it was a person. Harry Potter to be exact. He gave a small wave and smile behind the bitch of a teacher and I ducked my head.

"Take a seat Mr. Nightshade." She gestured to a chair and table with a piece of paper and a quill. Honestly why don't they just use pens and pencils. Thats what we use at the Academy and it's so much better.

Reluctantly I took a seat.

"You're going to be writing out lines today," She smiled in a demented way, almost reminding me of...NOPE NOT THINKING OF HIM. "I want you to write, 'I will work hard in class and speak when spoken to."

Great. Just great. Lines, thats torture for me! Either way I nodded my picked up the quill.

I started and continued to write until I felt a sharp pain in my right hand. I brushed it off as it wasn't my writing hand and kept going. At least until it started hurting even more.

I glanced at it and gasped when I saw the red letters staining my hand. I knew not having ink was probably a bad sign but I didn't expect to be using a black quill! 

My breathing speed up. I don't like this type of pain. Cutting I have some control over (not really) but when its the doing of someone else I can't handle it. Its to much like him. I don't want him to hurt me anymore. Not now that I can punish myself.

I didn't realise I was on the floor until the cool of the floor started to become to much to handle. Everything was to much. There wasn't enough air in my lungs, yet to much at the same time. The blood rushing in my ears blocked out any other sound. 

I was back there. He's hurting me. Slaps. Kicks. Blood. So much blood. Red everywhere. 

Mum Help me! MUM! DAD! Someone! REMY! LOGAN! PLEASE ANYONE. HELP

I don't want to be here. ESCAPE. YOU NEED TO ESCAPE. I don't want to. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY PLEASE I'M SORRY. SoRRy. Sorry. sorry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: BAM CHAPTER 7. Hope you like it!

Anyway for no reason what so ever, I decided it would be fun to put this chapter through google translate and try a bunch of different languages to see what happens. 

I think it's quite funny

So here it is!

:

Michelle Country POV

He just left, but he also prayed for the text.

What did Hermione talk to Remy last week? He also said that one person wrote a book about an offense in some places, in some places, I'm afraid that I like it, just keep it and do not fear to cheat. Rome and ice cream are no longer delayed.

The harmonious government spoke of Varmemort and said it would not find bad.

Send a message to Logan Mega

Dear

Wait, Haupt is safe and effective. I went home and was very surprised. For me, salicylin, but I want to doubt. What is your proposal? Can you call this tower tower? Your curious idea is very beautiful

I remember that some of them can be temporary, I do not think about you, but "Break" and "Go". According to Taylor, I'm looking for you

You should be here, I'm here

Yes, Logan

Last year I answered in the school when I knew?

I agreed with the Duke and started talking with him, and I realized he would not get sick after this work. This is good for them. I tell you, maybe I want to lend you.

I really work

"I know I want to burn him, but I'll take it." Dragon followed me

I said, "I can not write." I was angry and angry

Why? He said: "If I want to start, I'll ask for help."

"No, I ... I am ... I am nothing. I'm a religion, but it's important, but do not worry.

He said: "Why should I give my wife?" I went to the table one day and took a knife. Tell me what I'm writing to you

\- Yes, you're good.

"No, in fact, I have to do this," he said.

Now I'm ready for the day. Every day I look at at least the map. Surface

The institution broke me, it was difficult.

"Mr. Sir is deep." Commercial colors vertical

Remake, look at me

"Is that true?" No one

What does that mean? I know my dyslexian teacher. (Do not expect to work your home).

I think I want to tell you that you are before everyone.

Give me more answers

\- You can not do that. Remy ideas

\- Yes, this is impossible.

"Yes, of course ..." Remy

\- No, we do not want it.

(AN: I had to do it in two parts so this next part used different languages from the first.)

Who

"I understand if I do not go, I love you." Get back

Drowow Rummy saw me and said, "Are you worried about what's going on?"

Yesterday I'm confused. (I have to take some time to stop bleeding) because of the group. If not, yes, they're heading.

The man immediately came to the entrance of the Ibbani. After a few minutes, I complained, and I saw a small and half room. When arrested, I will not do something uncertainty.

Another idea is, not a person. Right Harry Potter, to convert a little dog dog and shout.

"Back, Newton, he took a piece of paper with a piece of paper." "Do not burn and go to college, this is very useful

I'm comfortable

"The line is many." It's hard to smile, I must remember writing ... "No, I," he said. "U

It's fun - big, I remember pain! Ready to sleep all the time and be scattered.

I began to feel hurt in my right hand inside me. I do this because there is no example for me. No, they are not.

A red letter I looked at. This shows the poor, but I do not know, because I think it's a wooden polish wooden frame!

Quick and fast. I do not like pain. I can not control (definitely). Some have shown me that you can not meet me. He said the same thing.

To fix this earth, I'm here, I do not know. Everything you need to put into the world. But that's much. Then my ear is red.

I come back. It is a painful bloodguilt.

I keep a good horse! PA! O Remi! Logo! Legal

I do not want to be here. The goals aimed at it will be my goal! I think I'm suffering. Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you go! Hope it was good and the google translate thing with funny.  
> See you soon demons!


	10. Chapter 8: Snape saves the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: harm/The Quill, scars, Panic attacks, Flashbacks, PTSD, scratching/minor harm to others, self-harm, blood, knives, crying, slightly self-hate, negative self talk.

Harry's POV  
I glared up at Umbridge as my skin was burning from the pain of the stupid quill. The scar on my hand was stinging badly at this point.

The new kid, Virgil I think his name was, came in and sat down. I felt bad about how Ron behaved last time we spoke, I know that Slytherins are evil but I was supposed to be a Slytherin and I'm not evil. Also I think it's kind of wrong to just judge someone who I haven't even talked to before.

He definitely looks different from his brother. He has black and purple hair while his brother has brown, his eyes are darker from what I can tell and he has a nose stud. Although they do have similar face shapes, kind of heart shaped, and their noses are the small small buttons. I guess the main difference is the height. Remy is fairly tall, just a few inches off Zabini Who is the tallest in our grade while Virgil is even shorter than Hermione Who is one of the smallest. Hell, He would be able to pass off as a small second year.

I was broken out of my musing by Virgil falling to the ground and screaming. He was gasping like he was drowning and was twitching on the floor as if being hurt.

"Mum Help me! MUM! DAD! Someone! REMY! LOGAN! PLEASE ANYONE. HELP!" He cried desperately.

Umbridge looked confused at what to do and angry.

I ran over to him and tried to break him out of his trance.  
"It's okay. It's okay." I tried to comfort but I didn't think he heard me.

Umbridge started to scream at both of us to stop and get back to work.

"I don't want to. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY PLEASE I'M SORRY. SoRRy. Sorry. sorry!" He screamed, shielding himself away.

I was pushed away by him, his nails flailing around him, scratching anything that came in contact with them. They must of been pretty damn sharp. Soon his hands reached his head as he tugged at his hair and dug his nails into his scalp. I could already see the red starting to stain the purple.

I tried again to reach for him to grab his hands but his left then reached down to his pocket and pulled out a.....IS THAT A KNIFE!

He waved it around in my direction, forcing me back. What is that idiot teacher doing. She needs to bloody help.

Luckily, the door was then flung open and Snape raced in face stone cold. This is the first time I've ever felt happy that SNAPE was here. He saw what was happening and expelliarmus-ed the knife, sending it flying to the floor. Then he himself got to the floor in front of Virgil. His eyes somehow softened but still remained scary.

"It is alright Virgil." He drawled, pulling his hands away from his head, "You are not there. You are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Breathe, in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8." He instructed.

Virgil seemed to slowly break out of the trance and calmed down. He seemed confused though.  
"W..what happ..." He was cut off by himself fainting Snape held him up though and glared at Umbridge.

"What did you do to trigger this response from him." He seethed  
"I was merely giving him a detention for not being productive in my class." She argued.  
"I will be taking him to his dorm now and he will not be having another detention this week." He ordered and left no room for debate as he got out his wand, pointed it at Virgil and said, "Mobilicorpus."

Virgil's unconscious body was then lifted into the air and carried off with Snape, out of the room.

"Get back to work." Umbridge snapped at me, face sporting a deep scowl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy's POV

Virgil had gone off to Umbitch's room for a detention and sitting on the couch really isn't all that interesting but theres nothing better to do. My homework was finished like ten years ago it seems and now I've got nothing to do except think and honey do I have a lot to think about. At least I was thinking until Blondie came down.

"Hey Remy." Draco waved, "You okay? You look upset."

He took a seat next to me, resting his book on his knees.

"It's nothing." I waved off. 

I'd feel selfish if I told him but I guess he's hella observant because he seemed to know what was on my mind.

"Is it about Virgil?"

"Whaaa? No gurl, of course not." I laughed nervously.

"yeah sure its not." He rolled his eyes.

I breathed out, "Fine...it's just....He's been through so much and I can see he's hurting a lot and I like helping him out and stuff and he helps me out and all but sometimes I just...want to lay down and cry on the floor but I CAN'T because I have to be strong for him. I know he's hurting but I'm hurting to! Sure he had it worst but I was still there!" I didn't even notice tat I had started crying, eyeliner probably messing up my face.

"hey, it's okay Rems." He hugged me gently, "your aloud to break every now and then." He whispered.

That was all it took for the dam to break even further and I cried it all out in Draco's arms. By the time I finished about half an hour had passed.

"You can't tell Virgil about this. He's come to me before and is always is making sure that I'm doing okay but I can't let him know." I frantically rushed out

"Why not?"

"I just want to make sure he isn't worried about me anymore than he already is. He's too anxious for his own good and if he found out he would try to help me instead of himself and right now thats not what needs to happen." 

"But you need to take care of yourself as well." He looked concerned.

I chucked, "I usually do, well minus party nights but those are to fun to care anyway, I just felt a little upset today." I brushed off. 

It's true though. I don't normally feel so sad but its just one of those days I guess....or maybe its good caffeine withdrawals LIKE SERIOUSLY! If I have to survive on magically conjured coffee again instead of a nice Starbucks latte I will scream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you guys go. A little Remy angst that no one asked for but I added anyway.  
> the next chapter is probably going to be short but hopefully it's still good! :)  
> See you demons soon!  
> Byeeeeeeeeee  
> :p


	11. Chapter 9: in the moonlight (mini chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller and takes place before the start of the story but gives you guys a little bonding moment *cough*Klance*cough* between Virgil and Logan.  
> TW: Minor character death mention, implied/referenced bullying, implied/referenced self-harm, needles, drugs, negative self-talk, suicide attempt, crying.

A young boy with dyed purple hair, dark eyes and wearing a purple and black patched hoodie stared out onto the concrete several stories below him. His mind raced with the thoughts that brought him up there.

The limp bodies of two people he cared so deeply about.

The bruises from bullies marking the skin that hadn't been scarred by a razor.

The images of the table he was chained to as needles filled with liquid to hurt him drew closer.

The boy breathed in and felt his body relax. He was ready. His family would get over him soon enough, if they even fully cared. After all he is and always will be a burden.

With shaking hands he pulled himself onto the railing. He smiled as he looked at the stars. his smile faulted as he remembered he would lose his best friend. NO. The person he cared the most about didn't need someone as messed up as him and would find someone better. Someone less damaged. If only he could say one last goodbye though.

Pushing his thoughts away he let himself go limp. However he didn't get far before a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him back up. 

“No! No! I need to die!” The boy screamed

New tears welded up in his eyes as his only escape was ripped away as the street fell out of view. He was angry and upset and just wanted it to end. The boy thrashed and cried, trying to get out of the tight grip someone had on him.

He turned to fight the person who grabbed him but his desperate escape stopped as he took in the sight of his best friend.

Logan's normally calm expression was distorted by large tear steaks. His face was red and his breathing was unstable. He was a mess.

"Virgil what are you doing?" he asked, voice cracking.

Virgil didn't answer, knowing it would only cause him more pain.

Logan seemed to know he didn't want to talk so he instead lowered Virgil to the ground and sat down next to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace, not as tight as to hurt him, but enough to make him feel safe...loved...protected.

They sat together being calmed by the fact that the other was with them, as they cried under the moonlight.

After sometime the paler of the two whispered, "Why did you save me?"

"I don't want to lose you. I want you by my side forever and always. I want to be there for you and the thought that you may not be with me breaks me. You are truly amazing Virgil, you deserve to live a full life and most importantly, I need you in my life. You're my starlight. I will forever be here to save you."

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this Loga."

"It will be hard but you don't need to deal with this with only the voices in your head. We will help each other. Help to make living bearable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it my Demons!  
> Bye bye for now.


	12. Chapter 10: Apprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is hectic!!!!!  
> I'm sooooooooo looking forward to seeing my extended family that I can't remember the names of tonight! :l  
> TW: Mention of death, Panic attack mention, flashback mention, PTSD, implied self-harm, Knives.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :)

Virgils POV:

My eyes strained before fluttering open, only to be met with a piercing white light. 

Am I dead? How did I die? Did I say goodbye?

Unfortunately that wasn't the case and my vision cleared, revealing my location to be the hospital wing. I tried to sit up but a hand pushed me down, not to harshly but not gently either.

My head rolled to the side and met the face of my potions professor. Snape was donning a frown but his eyes were surprisingly soft.

"W..What happened?" I rasped out, wincing at the sting of my throat.

"You had a panic attack during your detention. You seemed to be transported back to....a specific time. I am already aware of what has happened to you but I was not aware of you caring a weapon. One that is not a wand at least." He explained. His tone held a light warning but I don't think the main anger was directed directly at me. I mean I can hope can't I? "For your benefit I think you should keep a smaller blade. I won't tell the other teachers about it if you change the knife."

I breathed out in relief that I can still hang on to a knife or something. It makes me a feel a little safer. Not to mention it can do other things for me. Speaking of such, hopefully he didn't see the bandages. I'm already seeing a therapist and Patton's older brother wants to become one when he graduates. Snape didn't bring it up before so maybe he hasn't seen them.

"Thank you sir." I smiled a little at him and the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly.

"It's alright. As long as you try and refrain from lashing out at people, although I understand that if you fall into one of those attacks again it may be hard." The potions master nodded, "I have homework to mark now and I'm sure your brother will be coming soon. I will give you another day to complete todays homework due to these events but I expect it done."

Snape then stood up from the chair and walked to the exit, robes swishing behind him. before he left though, he turned over his shoulder, "Take care of yourself Mr. Nightshade. My door is always open should you need me."

Not a minute after he left Remy came running in. My brother fell onto the bed before tossing his legs over the edge and crossing one over the other, leaning back on one hand.

"You ok smidget? A house-elf came to us and told us you were in here. Also can I just add these blankets are ugly af." He grimaced down at them.

I laughed a little before leaning back onto the cushions, "I'm fine just a little tired...and don't insult the blankets its the infirmary not a five star hotel." I rolled my eyes.

"Do. you. see. these?" He clapped on each word, "Honey, these are literally uglier than a cockroach in a dress."

"What?" I scoffed

"Sorry. I can't function without a caffeine it. I'm struggling here babe." He blew a stand of hair out of his eyes in annoyance.

"You realise theres still coffee right?" I tilted my head as my eyebrows reached my hairline.

"That crap is a magically summoned shitty substitute for a drink. Its actually a disgrace to coffee."

"I only taste a slight difference." I sang mockingly

"Because your tastebuds are duller than Logan explaining quantum mechanics."

"Hey not true."

"Babe of course its true." He ruffled my hair. "Now since you said your tired, I'm sleeping here tonight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pattons POV

I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Like something is happening. Something bad. Something Wrong.

I looked over to Roman who was quietly going over his lines for a speech in English (As our school offers muggle classes for anyone wanting to pursue a muggle career) that he turned into a performance. Generally he would be shouting his lines and pacing dramatically around the room but Logan had thrown his potions textbook at him when he did that so now he was sitting on his bed, sporting a pout and bruise, instead.

Logan himself had me slightly worried but he seemed ok. He was quicker to anger at the moment and was snapping more but I know that he's just missing Virgil. Those two have a really strong bond. Much like Roman and I do.

Since none of them seemed to be making me feel this weird apprehensive feeling, I decided to just take a walk around and try to clear my head.

I bounced out of our dorm room and into the hallway, then sliding (Since there weren't any staff members there at the time) down the rail from the fourth floor to the bottom floor to leave the dorm building. 

I passed the magic classes building to the left and the muggle classes building to the right, ending up in the courtyard. As it was 5 in the afternoon the sun was still up and a few people were playing in the gardens to pass the time until dinner at 6.

My younger sisters, Eva and Zoë, were sitting under a tree colouring in with Romans younger sister Lucy and I waved to them when they shouted out their greetings, getting a few heads to turn and wave to me as well. 

I continued my walk around the grounds but I still had no luck in shaking the feeling, eventually I gave up, opting to eat dinner instead.

That night my dreams were darker and I woke up with tears running down my face, Roman and Logan peering at me anxiously. Needless to say we all ended up sleeping together and taking comfort in each others arms. Though, there was one thing missing, or rather someone. An empty bed with purple covers and emo band posters covering the wall around it. A boy who we need just as much as he need us. A boy who doesn't seem to know who much we need him.

Our group isn't complete without Virgil. But he can't be here with us right now. The only good thing was that he's safe right now....but is he really. The worst part is not knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?  
> I'm doing a drawing (Tracing and colouring really) For Christmas which will be up tomorrow since thats Christmas Day for me. keep in mind that I'm not an artist I just wanted to have a whack at it and see what happens so don't have hight expectations.
> 
> Hope you guys have a good Christmas Eve (even if thats in a day or two, or has already been but for me it's tonight).  
> Stay safe!!! <3  
> Byyyyyeeeee my lil demons


	13. Chapter 11: Mainly Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I don't have an excuse except that I wasn't feeling it so....yeah.  
> Anyway, here's your chapter!  
> TW: Implied/referenced self-harm.

Virgils POV

It was the early hours of the morning when I shook Remy awake. Having anxiety makes me really want to have a shower before the others are up, something I've skipped for two days now and probably smell really bad, at least I have deodorant and Remy also has some perfume.

Speaking of Remy, he slapped my hand away, still half asleep.

"Remy." I hissed at his form in frustration.

When I got no response I made up my mind. I stood up, out of the bed, and grabbed him by his ankles. I shrugged to pull him off the bed with my weak strength and his ability to claw into the mattress but when I did it was worth it because he plonked down onto the floor with a bang.

He shot up, hand going straight to his right elbow, "Fucking Cow Shit!" He yelped.

"Sorry, not sorry." I smirked back, "We have to go. I want a shower today."

Without waiting for my dear brother, I turned and walked toward the door.

"Babe, you realize you're not supposed to leave before Pomfrey gives you permission."

"I'll be fine. It didn't really need to be in here anyway." I shrugged and kept walking.

Usually, I would never do anything that could get me in trouble but right now I just really need to feel clean. I also want to change the bandages before I run out of time.

Remy sighed and started to follow me out. He hummed some tune that I couldn't recognize before biting his lip. I raised my eyebrow at this, I use that coping method a lot or just do it out of habit but when my brother does it, it generally means he's thinking hard about something.

"What's on your mind?" I voiced, curiously.

"Oh, nothing don't worry 'bout it." He waved off but his voice didn't hold its usual spark.

"I can tell it's something important. Just spill it out." I coaxed

He seemed to think over some things before his shoulders slumped in a way that I rarely ever see, and I'll admit that it makes me feel a little on edge.

"Before we got the message to come here Draco and I were talking about a few things...It was about...actually scrap that, I really like him but I have a little suspicion that he may be with Blaise." He informed

"Really? That's what this was about?" I snorted, "Yeah he may be with Blaise but he seems to really like you. Just get in there. Your you. Your confident and sassy, just be who you are and you'll be fine." I advised.

"I guess." He smirked at the praise, "though, If I do this then you have to confess to Logan."

"What...we're just....no way...I'm....ahhhh." I covered my crimson face with my hands as Remy laughed loudly.

We continued walking in silence as I tried to recover from my embarrassment. A few minutes later, we burst into the common room and found the others playing exploding snap, as per usual.

Several wordless glances were exchanged before they all broke out into grins and we left for the great hall, after Remy and I got dressed obviously.

The rest of them all sat down in their usual seats but just as I was about to follow suit I saw Hermione wave me over.

I looked at Remy, currently talking to both Blaise and Draco, and decided it would be better if I went with 'Mione. Slowly, I made my wave towards her and her friends. I recognized both of them, the red-haired one from my time outside and the raven-haired one from both then and detention.

"Hey, Verge." Hermione smiled

'Hello,' I signed back

'everything alright?' she replied with a concerned head tilt.

harry and Ron both looked surprised and confused with our use of sign language but turned to have a conversation with some other Gryffindors I don't know.

Hermione and I joked together, sharing a debate about Disney and the extent of how much it both confuses and annoys Hermione's brother. As we started talking about Remy's infatuation with Draco I noticed that she kept glancing over to the Slytherin table. At first, I assumed it was to see what Remy was doing but, when I turned around to look for myself, her gave seemed fixed on Pansy.

She had the look in her eye that told me she was trying to analyze the other girl, something that she does while reading books on figuring out a problem but not looking at another person. To say I was confused, just about summed up my thoughts about that.

Before I could ask about it though, the subject of our discussion waltzed on up to us.

"Hey babes." he grinned.

Harry and Ron's head quickly turned to face him, both had matching looks of anger that added to my amusement.

"Hey Sleepy." She greeted with a small scoff and eye roll.

"Its been so long since we got together gumdrop!" He gasped, "We totes have to go for a run later." He clapped

"You know I'm not that athletic tootsie but sure, how about this afternoon?"

"Perf." He smirked.

"Wow wow wow, Hermione. I thought you were gonna help us with our homework this afternoon." Ron jumped in, glaring at my brother.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sure you and Harry can manage."

"Oh my gosh." Remy groaned exasperatedly, "Do you really need her to do everything."

"No, but...um, we just may need some help." Harry added with a small laugh, "We aren't exactly as smart as she is but Ron, she can just help us later." He tried to defuse the situation.

"Good." Remy smiled again. "And I'm guessing your name is Harry Potter?" He leaned down seductively over the table, sunglasses sliding to the edge of his nose.

"Uu..ummm." The boy who lived stuttered with flushed cheeks.

Remy laughed and stood back up. "Just kidding Potter, don't worry gurl. Anyway, V, we gotta go. Class is starting."

So, I nodded goodbye to Hermione and then followed Remy all the way to the gardens for Care of magical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watcha think.  
> Now, in the next chapter, there may or may not be some dark stuff. I'll I'm saying is...Poor Patton. ;)


	14. Chapter 12: Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slightly hard to follow. And sorry that it's been so long. I've just had a few busy weeks and school has started which basically suck all my creativity away. If you have any questions then just ask but some may be saved for the next chapter. :D  
> TW: Kidnapping, Drugs/chloroform, blood, knives, torture scene, harm, implied rape, non-con kissing, spiders, nightmare/visions, Deceit.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :)

In the shadows of the night a tall, slender figure lurked. A cloak waved behind him slightly as the breeze of the night hit his skin. His footsteps so quiet that not a single creature noticed. Then with a small crack, he was gone.

He emerged in a majestic green and silver room, ancient paintings and tapestries lining the walls and the occasional aquatic animal swimming past a window.

Once again, his footsteps silent, he trod up the stairs as he had done countless times before.

He chuckled darkly to himself thinking of the plan he had in mind and thankful for the stupidity of the school for not having strong enough wards. Well, he couldn’t really blame them, he was skilled in creating spells.

The only thing that separated him from revenge was a silver door that he gently pushed open.

He smirked, seeing his victim asleep, and stalked up. He then grabbed the young boy whose eyes shot open. Virgil tried to let out a scream but, before he could, a damp cloth was placed over his mouth. His eyes rolled back as he fell limp, only staying upright by the figure holding him up.

Darkness overtook the world for a few seconds but when the shadows cleared Virgil was tied to a chair, blood pooling out of his mouth eyes white and unseeing.

The figure, now visible in the light, was smiling sadistically with a golden dagger in his hand.

The man, Deceit, as many called him, brought the blade down onto the pale boy's bare chest laughing as Virgil screamed and thrashed, his wrists getting cut from the rope and movement.

Deceit dropped the dagger to the flow as an emotion, far more dangerous than the previous flashed in his eyes.

He leaned down over the now crying boy whispering inaudible words that made the younger’s skin chill to the bone. His hand wondered softly over the bare, bloodied and bruised skin, as he captured his victims’ lips with his own before it trailed lower. 

Once again, darkness took over the world and Patton found himself on the ground of a cell. He looked around, crying and calling for Virgil but all he could hear was the echo of his own voice. 

His vision was bleary but no matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of it. He didn’t know where he was anymore. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. Everything was too much. There were too many ‘couldn’t’s.

Then something crawled up Patton’s arm but he couldn’t stop it, this time he knew what it was. He knew what was happening now. This was the sign. This was the warning. Virgil needs to be saved.

The spider crawled up his neck, tickling slightly but he didn’t laugh. He tried to wake himself up, tell himself this wasn’t real as the arachnid came closer to his mouth.

He opened his mouth without telling himself to, allowing the animal to crawl in. He chocked and tried to spit it out, but more spiders came crawling up his body.

After the final found of darkness took over his vision he gasped, sitting up in the bed and scratching at his throat.

Hands pulled his own away and a calming voice shushed him.  
“Its alright Patton, it's ok. I’ve got you, darling. You’re ok.”  
“V.Virgil.” He gasped out. “Need…help.”

he couched into his elbow.  
“Patton drink this.” Logan handed him a glass.

That’s when he started to take in his surroundings, he was in Romans arms on his bed a light blue smoke was in the air. He gulped down the water and gave small smile before it turned into a worried frown.

“Now what’s going on. What happened to Virgil?” Logan sat down, eyes glossy.  
“Deceit.”  
“Fuck.”  
“That fucking piece of snakey shit.” Growled Roman as Logan cursed.  
“We need to take you to Mx Stokes.”  
“you can just call them Joan, Logan.”  
“I know but let's go now.”

The three of them walked quickly to the head’s office, Patton stumbling down a few times.

At one point he opened his mouth and the blue smoke poured out, his light blue eyes glowing along with it before he fainted.

Roman picked him up and the two teens started running. Roman had tears sliding down his face by this point and even though Logan seemed put together, one look at his eyes told everyone the truth.

When they finally got to Joan they recounted the whole story to them as Talyn, the school healer, was called and looked after Patton.

After the recount, the parents and guardians of the children were called and a message was sent to Dumbledore.

Thomas was the first to arrive and was helping Logan, his son, who had let himself go as the worry for his best friend, and maybe something more, built up.

Isabelle and Nathan were consoling Roman who was also refusing to leave Patton’s side, along with Patton’s parents Adrian and Naomi.

Lana and Grace were waiting for their nephew Remy to come as Grace crying and Lana comforted her as best as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a little short but I've got homework due since my teachers don't understand that their class isn't the only one I have.
> 
> The next chapter may be a little while because of this and during the school term my creativity dies and I just read instead of write but ill try and get a few chapters done before assignment/test time because there is only a 1% chance that I will write in that time.....sorry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this!


	15. Chapter 13: In the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized this is a thing so basically:  
> Remy wakes up in the night and wonders where Virgil is..then other stuff happens including a floo travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, update? What's that? At least it's not as bad as my other story. :)
> 
> Anyway, I haven't edited this because I wanted to get this out and I have homework to do yet I'm doing it because this is better.  
> :)  
> TW: Crying, panic, fights. Let me know if I missed any. :)

Remy’s POV  
The room was as dark as usual when I woke up, but something felt wrong. It didn’t make sense, but it just was. I looked around, seeing that everyone was asleep which was…weird. Virgil should be up since he never really sleeps, despite literally everyone telling him to constantly.

I stood up and started to tip-toe quietly to the door but before I could, I heard my name being whispered and turned around to see Blaise looking at me questioningly.

“What?” I tilted by head.  
“What are ya doin’ up” He drawled, still half asleep.  
“Can’t sleep.”  
“oh.” He turned to the side and slowly stood up, leaning against the bed for support. “I’ll come and keep ya company.”  
“Well who am I to say not to a tall, handsome, sleepy man.” I winked, placing a hand on my hip.

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes before making his was towards the door as well. Together, we descended the staircase and into the common room. The lake was causing shadows to creep along the walls which made me smile. It was like my room back at the Academy.

Unfortunately, Virgil was nowhere in sight.  
“Smidget?!” I called, “Virgie?!….Pumpkin latte?!”  
“I don’t think he’s down here.” Blaise looked around.  
“But…he’s not upstairs either. Fuck where is he.”  
“He wouldn’t have gone, outside would he?”  
“nah, he would be too scared to. Once when his friends wanted to do some early morning training during curfew, he had a panic attack after the first half an hour of being outside.”  
“Are you sure he’s not in bed?” He faltered  
“maybe we could…check again.” I hesitated, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my gut.

We turned back towards the dorms, but the common room door opened up with a bang.

“Oh good, you’re here.” McGonagall sighed

Footsteps sounded down the stairs and the other 5th years appeared in the room, along with a few other students. Virgil wasn’t amongst them.

“Mr. Nightshade you need to come with us, Mr Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Miss Parkinson, and Greengrass you are welcome to come too if Remy allows it.”

“What’s going on! Where is my brother!” I yelled  
“Calm down, we will explain it when we arrive.”  
“Arrive where?” Draco asked, left hand fiddling with his green silk pyjamas.  
“The headmasters office.”  
“Get Hermione as well.” I called as I speed walked to the door.  
“May I ask why?”  
“She’s family too.” I narrowed my eyes.

I saw the Slytherins share surprised glances at that, but no one said anything as we speed away. The run to the office was spent by all of us sprinting, adrenaline-fuelled by worry.

When we finally arrived the headmaster was waiting for us.  
“I have some unfortunate news about the whereabouts of Virgil.”  
“What do you mean! Where is my little brother!” I raged

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door slamming open once again and my frizzy-haired friend came running in, panting, along with her two friends.

“what’s…going on?” She got out between breaths.  
“Virgil’s missing.” Pansy supplied.  
“Huh!?”

“Now, now students. Calm down. We think we know where he is.”  
“Then why haven’t you told us!” I clenched my fists in frustration.

“We need to leave here first. Come on.”

He pointed us to the fireplace, which we all got in, two at a time. Hermione and I first. When we were thrown out, we landed in the room of Joan’s office and the others, as well as their parents and my aunties were with them.

Roman and Patton were trying to calm down an obviously distraught Logan, along with Thomas. It was weird seeing the usually calm and emotionless smartass panicking.

They all turned to look at us, Hermione immediately going to her brother as I ran to auntie Grace and auntie Lana.

“Remy we are so sorry about Virgil.” Grace was crying as she spoke, always the more emotional of the two but Lana was still just as scared.  
“I still don’t know what happened.”

“Deceit.” Patton spat out in my direction; voice so full of malice that everybody turned to him. It seemed as though the world’s flipped. Logan being emotional, Roman being quiet and Patton seething.

“Yes. I’m afraid it is deceit.” Joan spoke, “And this was exactly why we sent them away from here in the first place.”

“Who are you?” Harry questioned, looking at the others.  
“Patton, Roman, Logan, Mx Joan, Mx Talyn, Isabelle, Nathan, Adrian, Naomi, Auntie Grace and auntie Lana.” I pointed to each half-heartedly, still trying to work out where Virgil is.  
“Guys this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb.” Hermione continued the introductions.

“If we know where he is then why aren’t we getting him?” I stood up.  
“Because jumping into something unprepared is a suicide mission.” Hermione glared at me and although I know that this is her reaction to fear, it doesn’t stop me from getting a little pissed off at it.

“But we’re doing jack-shit here.”  
“We need to make a plan first!” She stood up.  
“WE NEED TO FIND HIM!” I exploded.  
“THEN GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!” She retaliated.

“Calm down.” Blaise stood up, “We’re all worried and worked up but Granger is right we need a plan first.” He took my hand, Draco taking the other and I calmed down a little.  
“Fine.”

“Alright.” Thomas started, “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short but according to my parents, I have to do well my maths test. :(
> 
> BUT I'm doing a few questions in the next non-chapter that I'm also posting tonight so if you could answer them that would be great! Its only 3 questions. :)
> 
> Thank you Shadowlings!!!


	16. Just some weird questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's not a chapter but it may apply for future stories and chapters. :)

Ok here we go

Q1.   
With the onezies, do you think Virgil would have a bat one, a raccoon one or another one (If so what)? This is for no reason aside from winning a bet (in a fair way) with my friend. :)

Q2.  
I want to look more into ships and stuff but I also don't want to overcrowd this story, I was thinking...Would you be ok if I made a 'series' of this filled with one-shots and only a few chapter long stories focusing on the relationships, fluff, random events in this universe, maybe some next gen, and just other stuff? It won't be in any particular order but then I can also focus a lot more into the past and future events and you can request a lot more things.

Q3. Sorry, this one is a little longer:   
Since this is probably going to end soon I've been working a few starts to other stories (Mainly when I get bored in class) and I want to know what you would be the most interested in:

1\. Alien Logan AU (Probably Analogical - Royality but it may change)

2\. Human Au where they are traveling to another planet (This will probably be quite angsty but when are my stories not) and how they begin a new life. (Analogical - Royality)

3\. Virgil and Logan are runaways and go from town to town because they commit stealing crimes for food but then they meet the others. (Analogical - Royality)

4\. Virgil is a teenager in a mental Asylum, Logan is the new doctor, Patton is the nurse and Roman will probably end up being a visitor or something, Thomas is Logan's brother. (Logicality - Prixiety)

5\. Highschool AU and Virgil is the new kid. (Analogical - Royality)

6\. Virgil is the child of Hades and Persephone and has never been out of the underworld but then war happens and he needs to live with the others and discover the surface world. - the others are demigods. (Analogical - Royality)

7\. For school, we are reading 'Tomorrow when the war began' by John Marsden and I wrote a version with the sides. It's basically when a war happens and they are left to fend for themselves. There are also a few OCs in this which are basically genderswapped sides and some random ones, there will be deaths. ( Analogical - Royality - female!Prixiety - female!logicality)

8\. Witch Virgil and they are sides but Virgil hides it. - he also has wings (Probably Analogical - Royality but who knows)

9\. A birdbox Au because I can. (Not sure yet)

10\. One that you suggest. (I may not end up doing it but then again I may.)

 

Ok, that's all for now!   
Thank you!!!!!!!!

p.s. the next update might be a little while cause it's nearing the end of term and that's when all the tests and stuff are on.....Help me.


	17. Chapter 14: Saving Virgil P. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back! So this took a little while, a was gonna try and finish it but since I don't have too much motivation today I decided to just publish what I already had done, I wrote a few more paragraphs so it was above 1000 words but the rest should be coming in a little bit (Probably next weekend which is in 5 days) but we'll see. This is also a lot less angsty than I was going for which never happens because generally, it is the other way around.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! :D  
> TW: Illegal activity, Deceit.  
> Let me know if I missed any. :)

Saving Virgil Part 1:

Remy’s POV  
The room was in chaos. All of the adults had different ideas; Thomas, Joan, and McGonagall were fighting with Lana and Patton’s parents while Grace and Talyn were arguing with Romans parents.

Us, kids were starting to get a little pissed off by this. Every moment spent fighting was moments where my brother could be getting hurt. At the very least it’s good that Patton and Romans siblings hadn’t been called in.

Eventually, I had had enough and turned back to the group of sane people, “Ok how about we just make a plan and forget about the adults it's totally obvi that they are getting nowhere.” I started  
“Agreed we need to choose a course of action. Now.” Logan nodded along.

Roman then stood up and hurried over to the desk on the other side of the room and yanked it open before pulling out a massive piece of A2 paper. 

“We can plot out ideas on here.” He explained at our looks of confusion.

The next few minutes were spent sharing ideas and formulating the strategy we would use to save my little brother. After we finished we looked at each other, sharing a nod, before getting to work.

Step 1: Getting out without the adults noticing us.

Theodore (After some threatening from Blaise) would stay behind, as he was too much of a coward to actually come along, and keep the others occupied. He didn’t really need to do much since there were distracting themselves.

The sun still wasn’t up yet, meaning that the hallways were empty which made it quite easy to sneak out. We ran together until, finally, we had reached the gate.

Step 2: Getting to the creek house.

Patton had gotten another vision and after some deciphering, we were able to conclude that the most likely place Deceit was at the old creek in an abandoned shack. A ‘Classic Villain hideout,’ as Roman had put it.

They decided that apparition would be the best course of action, however, the only people who could apparate (albeit illegally) were Remy and Logan. Remy because the basics were taught at the end of the previous year and Logan because he’s a nerd. So, they came to the conclusion to sneak into Emile’s room, Patton’s older brother.

He was lucky enough to only have one other roommate, one who slept like the dead.

No One's POV/Third person (Sorry for the abrupt change but I wrote this in two sessions and it kinda just changed. Sorry)

“Emi!” Patton stage whispered at the sleeping form.

He jolted awake with a gasp, probably trained to hear his little brothers voice from when Patton would get scared of the dark (because spiders could be anywhere).

“Pat?” He mumbled as his eyes squinted.  
“We need your help,” Roman informed, popping his face right next to Patton’s.  
“Mmm...what with.” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“Can you apparate us to that old creek please.” Patton pleaded  
“What?” He face scrunched up, “guys it’s about three in the morning, you should be asleep. “Plus, I don’t have my license yet.” His tone turned slightly stern.  
“Emi, please. It’s really important, Virgil needs us.” Patton begged  
“Virgil? What’s going on.” 

The idea of his friend being hurt sobered him up enough to realize all the other faces in the room but before he could ask, Logan growled out, “Deceit.”

Emile’s eyes widened at that and immediately, he stood up.

“What do I need to do?”  
“We’ve already got the plan but you apparate Me, Roman, and Harry. Remy will take Draco, Blaise and Pansy and Logan will take Hermione, Daphne, and Ron.”

“I can try but apparating with so many people is dangerous.” He warned.

They thought for a few extra seconds until Hermione sprang up.

“Portkey! We can use a portkey.” She all but screamed.  
“Shhhhh.” Pansy hissed.

Emile’s roommate turned slightly but thankfully didn’t wake up.

“Sorry. Who here can perform the Portus Charm?”  
“I can.” Logan stood up.  
“Of course.” Roman rolled his eyes but had a smile.

Remy reaches over and got a book off of the nightstand, handing it to Logan.

Logan whispered the incantation once it was on the ground. After, he looked up and they all shared a nod.

Everyone, minus Emile who was checking on his roommate, grabbed a side of the book and were taken to the creek. Emile then turned around and saw they were gone. He huffed a breath and decided to run off to the adults, knowing the others would have gone without telling them.

The rest of them landed with a thud on a muddy ground, all groaning as they stood up.

“Ok, we’re here now. We all know what to do?” Draco addressed.

The students all made noises of agreement, getting ready to save the youngest group member.

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were the first to get going, walking quickly towards the worn-down door while the rest followed around the sides.

The three of them trenched through the mud, Blaise making a few offhand comments about how it would ruin his custom made slippers as an attempt to brighten the group up from the less-than-ideal situation.

Eventually, they came to a dirty, mold-growing door. They all turned their noses up, dirt and purebloods don’t often mix. Sucking it up, Draco knocked once on the door.

There were some thumping sounds and then the whisper of an incantation, Pansy heard it and launched herself at the others, knocking all of them to the ground. The door was blasted off the hinges and thrown to the ground with a crunch.

A tall, looming figure stepped out, wand in hand and cape billowing behind like some movie villain. The hat shadowed part of his face but half of it was covered in green scales.

The man looked around before his eyes, one being a haunting yellow snake eye, settled on the children.  
“Can I help you.” He smirked down.  
All of them froze for a minute before Draco stood up, shaking slightly, “W…would you like to donate to the S.P.E.W foundation?” He asked, taking a pin from his pocket.  
“What?” The man sneered.  
“The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, Sir.” Blaise continued  
“We are trying to help house elves and donations would really be helpful.” Pansy urged  
“Why would I want to help those filthy creatures?” He sniffed, “They definitely don’t exist to serve us.” He rolled his eyes, lying tendencies coming back.  
“Do they help you?” Blaise took over, trying to keep him occupied  
“Of course not. I don’t need them.” He spluttered  
“Alright……”

A silence took over to which De turned away

“Wait!” Draco yelled  
“What?”  
“ummmmm.”  
“How did you get the scales…i..if you don’t mind me asking.” Pansy saved.

Deceit turned around, eyes lighting up slightly with pride, “Well, I am quite good at a certain type of magic……” He rambled on for a long time, the teens hoping it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not that angsty! Also, I feel like deceit would love going on about how he is so cool and great at animal magic. It's kinda cute if I'm honest. I really shouldn't have read a bunch of sympathetic Deceit stories because now I can only really see him as one of those funny cartoony villains instead of a manipulative abuser but hopefully, I'll get that back for the next chapter. XD


	18. Chapter 15: Saving Virgil Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what...I'm Back Bitches!!  
> And here is the long-awaited 'ending' to this book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated this so...sorry. I've had school and other headcanons on my mind but now I've got my shit together and completed it.  
> In the second last paragraph, there is a spoiler for the Intrusive Thoughts video. This chapter also gets pretty dark.
> 
> TW: Blood, implied rape, cuts, swearing, there isn't any actual violence but there are references to it and the aftermath. I think that is it though.  
> Any way Enjoy! :D

Hermione, Remy, and Logan ran down to the left while Patton, Harry, Roman, Ron, and Daphne took the right. 

The trio waded through the swampy waters, looking desperately for some kind of entrance to the run-down shack. In the distance, they could hear the faint voices of the Slytherin trio talking about house-elves. Remy facepalmed at that but otherwise didn’t comment. Hermione didn’t focus on the pride she felt at the mentioning S.P.E.W. and instead focused on the task at hand.

The others snuck through some weeds and plants. Roman whined slightly when he stepped in something. He sure hoped it was just mud. Patton was still slightly weak from the vision but carried on.  
“So what are we doing again?” Ron asked  
“You and I are going to be the look outs.” Daphne reminded him, “Seriously, do you Gryffindors ever listen?” Her eyes rolled.  
“We do…sometimes.” Harry shrugged, “So where are you looking out from?”  
“That tree there.” Patton pointed, “You’ll get a good view of De and be able to see the others as well.”  
“Good thinking Patty.” Roman smiled and Patton blushed.  
“Ok, someone will need to help me up there.” Daphne mused  
“Here.” Roman put his arms out, making a step. “Redhead, You climb up first since you’re taller.”

Ron nodded and jumped onto the hand-made (Hehe) step. He stifled a gasp and placed his hand on the others shoulder when Roman moved his arms up higher.  
“Bloody hell. Warn me next time.” He grumbled, but grabbed onto a branch.

He pushed himself up and sat down.  
“Now what?”  
“Grab Daphne’s hand.” Roman instructed as said girl followed in the freckled boy’s footsteps.

Once they were both seated, the others waited for any kind of change.

“There.” Logan pointed to a loose plank of wood. “We could break that off and try to crawl in.” He suggested  
“This place really is a shit whole.” Remy snorted.  
“Hush.” Hermione hissed, putting a finger to her lips and pointing back towards the front of the house.  
“How are we going to break this open silently?” Remy whispered.

Logan thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. He walked around the back of the small ‘house’ and waved his arms around, signaling the two who had climbed the tree.

“Umm guys the tall one with the glasses is waving to me.” Ron pointed.  
“I think he is signing something.” Daphne added.  
“Help me up,” Roman ordered.

Harry put his arms in the same position that Roman had before and Daphne lowered her hand to pull Roman up.

When Roman stepped onto Harry’s arms, the glasses wearing boy stumbled as Roman was quite a bit bigger than him, leading him to be helped by the other glasses-wearing student.  
When Roman was up in the tree he looked to Logan, understanding what the other was signing.

He needs there to be noise.  
“What?” Daphne gaped, “Isn’t the whole point to be stealthy?”  
“They need to break something and need noise to cover it.” Roman informed.  
“Ok how about….” Patton trailed off.

He then gasped and ran back the way they came before slowly tiptoeing next to the house, facing Pansy.

“Hello.” He waved, causing the Slytherins and the snake man to snap their necks. “Sorry but I kinda appeared a little further off, but I found my way here.” He beamed.

Pansy quickly caught on, “Oh good, I was wondering where you went off to. This lovely man was just telling us about his scales.”  
“Wow those really are some Nifty looking snake marks. Do you like snakes?”  
“Of course, they are the most superior creature on the planet, minus humans of course,” De replied with a smirk.

“Hey! Snakes don’t have ears right?” He mused  
“We no but they can still-” Deceit was cut off.  
“So they couldn’t hear if I did this…..WEEEEWOOOOWEEEWOOOOOWEEEEWOOOO!” HE shrieked as loudly as he could.  
Everyone put their hands to their ears and Deceit attempted to shut him up with a slap but Patton evaded it.

“Now, go now.” Logan rushed.

Hermione and Remy both put grabbed onto the large plank and pulled as hard as they could. It tore away, revealing a small opening into a dark room. The three shared a nod and went single file.

They all, somehow, managed to wiggle their way through and fell into the darkened corridor. At the end of the hallway was a single door. They all walked towards it.

Logan was the one who first attempted to open it. Locked.  
“Alohomora,” Logan whispered and the door clicked. “That was almost to easy.” He deliberated suspiciously.  
“Well I doubt Deceit expected to be broken into by a bunch of teenaged idiots,” Remy added.  
“Excuse me, I am not an idiot.” Hermione growled and punched him slightly.  
“Nor am I but this isn’t the time.” Logan reminded and opened the door.

They were met with a sight that they had tried to mentally prepare themselves for but nothing could help lessen the sick feeling of horror twisting inside them.

Virgil was tied to a chair, eyes closed, and he wasn’t wearing any clothes. His arms were covered in blood, whatever cuts they could see through the blood looked deep. Blood was clotting and oozing down his whole body, it covered his chest, legs, arms, and face, the whole ground was covered in it. His lip was torn and there was a black piece of cloth acting as a gag. There was a white substance around his thighs that made Hermione heave, Remy sucked in a deep breath with horrified eyes and a single tear roll down Logan’s cheek.

Logan was the one to move, quickly getting out a pocket knife and cutting the ropes and then removing his shirt to put around Virgil. Since he was much taller, the shirt would be more like a dress on him, giving him a little bit more dignity. Virgil remained unconscious throughout the whole process, a fact that worried Logan more. He wasn’t dead, he had a pulse, but the younger had always been a light sleeper, mainly due to his PTSD, so the fact that none of the moving around affect him worried Logan. 

Remy was now crying silently, and Hermione had thrown up in the corner, but Logan stayed calm, trying to work out how to get Virgil through the hole in the wall. Luckily, or unluckily, that wasn’t an issue.

They heard a shout of “Expelliarmus.” Along with some other shouts. A fight was starting.

So the three teenagers ran into the hallway and towards the front door, Logan still carrying Virgil.

There was a fight going on outside. The Adults had shown up but so had other wizards and witches that didn’t look particularly friendly. Neither Logan, Remy or Hermione recognized the other wizards and witches, only understanding that they were a threat.

“Guys over here!” Patton called; waving his arms.

The teens were all hiding in a giant shrub bush. Roman, Harry, and Pansy looking through the holes in the bush. The other three crawled inside with minimal difficultly, unfortunately, Virgil had to be dragged a little.

When the others saw him there were gasps and cries.  
“Holy Shit kiddo.” Patton swore, an uncommon occurrence.  
“D..Did he ge-t.” Roman stuttered looking pale.  
“Yes.” Logan cut off, not wanting to hear the words.

Outside, the shouts were lessening and eventually Emile came to get them out of the bush.  
“Hey guys, it’s alright you can come out…Shit Virgil.” He gasped. “Dad!” He cried.

The adults raced over as the children crawled out, Logan getting cut on a few branches. Evet thing became a blur to Logan after that. The only thing his mind seemed to be able to do was shut down. He didn’t faint but he moved like a victim of a dementors kiss.

It wasn’t until hours later Logan was able to comprehend what was happening around him. Harry, Ron, Pansy, Roman, Patton, and Daphne had fallen asleep in the hospital beds along with Emile and most of the adults. However, Hermione, Remy, Draco and Blaise were surrounding another bed.

Logan joined them, watching the love of his life lay unmoving, apart from his breathing, on the bed.  
“He’s going to be alright.” Hermione smiled, giving her twin a side hug.  
“I know. I just dislike seeing him like this.” Logan muttered. 

Logan looked over, seeing Roman and Patton curled up together on one bed, Ron and Daphne on opposite sides of another and Pansy and Harry on their own. On the other side of Virgil’s bed Draco, Blaise and Remy were talking, Draco holding Remy’s hand as he sat in Blaise’s lap. Remy was crying but obviously was comforted by the other two boys.

“Why did it have to be him.” Logan suddenly questioned, “Out of everyone in the world, why him?”  
“Maybe it’s because the universe knows he’s strong.” Hermione shrugged, “Maybe it knows that he’ll have friends to help him. Maybe it knows that he’s going to have the best boyfriend who will be able to comfort him when he needs it. Maybe because if it was someone else, they may not have people who care as much as we do.”  
“Or maybe it’s just unfair. Just a cruel game.”  
“Maybe so. But you’ll never know. Why not chose to believe something nicer since you won’t get a real answer?” She suggested.

Logan scoffed, “Patton and Roman have been rubbing off on you.”  
She laughed a little bit, “Probably.”

They sat in silence, consoled by the others presence until they both fell asleep, not wanting to think about anything else in the future. They didn’t need to.

In time Virgil would wake up scared but find himself with his family. In time he would start to date Logan. In time Pansy would shyly ask Hermione to hang out in the Library. In time Blaise, Draco and Remy would have a conversation about Polyamory. In time Harry would question who he loved. In time Ron and Daphne would have fights ending in kisses. In time Patton and Roman would go to the asylum to talk to Romans twin, Remus. In time everything would get better. 

For now though, none of that mattered. That would all be in the future, something Logan and Hermione weren’t going to think about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> I've decided that it is a 95% chance that I will write a few one-shots/short stories about their futures. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to write about later on!  
> So yeah! That's it now..until I write some other add ons. :D  
> p.s. I am also happy to take prompts for stories unrelated to this universe so long as they are Sander Sides based...or some HP ones focusing on Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise or the Slytherins. They can also be crossovers between the two.


End file.
